The Visit
by dtandrews1823
Summary: Dumbledore visits and old friend. Take place the summer before Half Blood Prince.


He had put it off longer than normal. The events of this past June had left him rattled and for the first time in a while, scared. He had almost lost his duel with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't as strong as he used to be and he didn't want to admit it. He knew, once he visited that person would see right through him. They always had the ability. It was what made them so powerful. It was what stopped him from confronting them for so long. It was why after all this time he still visited every summer. It was in hopes maybe that at least one person would understand him. It was in hopes that he would be able to truly confide in one person.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance to Nurmengard. It was August 8th and even after all this time there was still dozens of guards to guard a wandless aging old wizard. Dumbledore knew Grindelwald was no longer a threat. He hadn't been for a while. Dumbledore walked into the mostly empty prison. His boots clicked on the stone floor as he headed to Grindelwald's cell. He stopped in front of it. Gellert was laying on his bed.

"Are you coming in?" the prisoner asked without moving.

"Hello, Gellert," Dumbledore responded.

"Hello, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded to the guard to let him in. He stepped in and let the door close before speaking again. "How are you?"

"You're later than normal, so I should be asking how are you?" Gellert groaned as he got up from his bed. He moved to a chair at a table and indicated Dumbledore should sit across from him

"I'm," Dumbledore started as he sat down. "I'm fine."

"Of course you aren't," Gellert replied. "If you were fine you would have come a month ago."

"I'm growing old," he admitted.

"As are we all but I know that's not the only thing on your mind. You told me last year that Voldemort had returned. Does this new-found lethargy have something to do with that?" Gellert was astute, he knew his old friend did not fear old age. He opened a drawer in the table and started pulling out a muggle chess set.

"We had a duel in June." Dumbledore placed the pieces in their starting positions.

"You won of course," of that Gellert had no doubt. Dumbledore inclined his head to indicate that Geller was right. "Then why are you caught up on it?"

"There was more than one moment that I was afraid I would lose."

"That's not it. You don't fear death." Gellert made the opening move. He always did.

"Harry was there."

"Ah, I see it now. You feared his death not yours. I know you love the boy like a son."

"What I fear, Gellert," he looked up for a moment, "is not being able to protect the people in my charge." Dumbledore moved a pawn.

"You can't protect them all, Albus. It's just not possible." Gellert shifted one of his pieces forward.

"I know," Dumbledore replied softly. It startled Gellert. It had been years since Gellert heard this tone of voice. The last time he heard it was when Arianna died.

"What has that brilliant mind of yours realized?" Gellert joked as he always did.

"Harry has to die by Voldemort's hand."

Gellert dropped the piece he was about to move. He picked it back up quickly and asked, "Why?"

"He has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him. I've suspected it for a while."

"You wish there was another way?"

"Of course I do. I have spent almost two decades protecting the boy. I grew to care for him. I let my fear get in the way before, with you, and many people died. I cannot let my fear govern me this time. I fear for him, but I have to let this happen."

Gellert grabbed Dumbledore's hand. "He is a strong boy from what you've told me. He will be strong to the end and the after if there is an after."

Dumbledore squeezed Gellert's hand. "I know. He is just still so young."

"We were young when we met."

"I remember that day fondly. You are how I became the man I am today." Dumbledore unclasped his hand from Gellert's and made his move.

"Harry survived the killing curse once, is there any chance he can do so again?" Gellert knew this was unlikely but he had to ask.

"There is a very small chance. When Voldemort returned, he used some of Harry's blood and so the blood protection from Harry's mother now resides with in Voldemort as well. It might tether Harry to this world while still killing of the piece of Voldemort's soul. A piece not protected by Lily's sacrifice," Dumbledore explained then sighed.

"What else is it?"

"I see my death coming. I do not think I will live to see the end of this war."

"You don't fear death, Albus. Why is this an issue?"

"It means I will not be able to tell Harry myself that he needs to die. I will not be able to guide him in what is possibly the last thing he will do. It means I will leave him like every other parental figure he has had."

Gellert had never seen Dumbledore so disgruntled. "All children must grow up. This you know. All children should outlive their parents. You have guided him well in these past years. He will continue to live by your guidance, whether you are alive or not. Even if he didn't need to know he needed to die would he still sacrifice himself if it came down to it?"

"Yes."

"Then that will be his choice. There will probably come a time where he will need to sacrifice himself even if he didn't need to die. Voldemort would have it no other way. At least this way his death is more than just a noble sacrifice." Gellert shifted one of his pieces. "Check."

Dumbledore moved his king out of harm's way. "I know. I just wish I could protect him. He has suffered so much already. He doesn't need to suffer anymore."

"Either way at the end of it all he won't be anymore. If he dies then his suffering ends. If he lives, which of course is what we want to happen, then it will be long road but he is such a kind and caring person that he will heal in time."

"He is so much better than I will ever be," Dumbledore said.

"We all make mistakes. Harry will too."

"He will still be purer than I ever was."

"You've always had the best intentions," Gellert said softly.

"The best intentions only ever get us so far and mine will lead to my death."

"Yes, but it will allow other people to live."

"Checkmate."

Gellert sat back. "Checkmate indeed."


End file.
